A Merlin Story
by Grimmjowsgirl
Summary: Camelot is yet again under the threat of Sorcery! And the Lady Morgana is involved, making it more difficult for Merlin to do much. But Morgana isn't the only one with magic in this scheme. Gerard a "common citizen of camelot" seeks his revenge. But what happens when his sister Cassandra seeks to stop him . . . with the aid of Merlin? Yes a bit of MerlinXOC. Read and Review. :
1. Chapter 1

Camelot from a distance looked strong and beautiful. Nothing more simple could describe the mixture of feelings at the site. Camelot from a distance was prideful as well. For some time you saw trees on trees on trees, but up above the trees was the castle. Almost like a bird. It was in this moment of gazing at beauty that she realized how appealing Camelot looked. She had seen it many occasions on the inside, but during her field work outside the walls she had never seen the view people often described.

"Cassandra!" Her brother caught her attention. She glanced at Camelot once more and then rushed ahead to meet her brother.

"Gerard, do you think I might get a job in the castle?" Gerard laughed.

"Seek one you may do, but to get one would be rather difficult I would think."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because Cassandra, you have to do a great deal." She gave a rather childish look of annoyance and huffed to his side.

"Are you calling me lazy?"

"No of course not," he said ruffling the top of her head, "just that you would be preoccupied every moment you worked."

"Well I do that now."

"True enough, but still I do not think it would be wise considering your love of magic."

"Oh Gerard, what would happen? I can't get put to death just because I like magic. We know that I have no magical ability." Cassandra sounded rather disappointed by this.

"Still, loving magic isn't wise."

"And neither is fearing it as Uther does." Gerard whirled to her and they halted in their walk.

"Just promise me that if you seek a position in the castle to never speak as you do with me." Gerard whispered fiercely. Cassandra smiled at him and took his hands.

"You insult me brother. For I am smarter than I look." Gerard gave her an easy smile back and they began to laugh. They began to walk again, this time Cassandra took the lead. Walking as if a child playing some adventure game. Gerard smiled at her, then took a glance at the distant Camelot. Something he vowed he would see the end of.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin followed Giaus traditionally through the lower town of Camelot. His arms filled with necessary restocking's of supplies and struggling to keep up as Giaus continued untroubled from store to store.

"Giaus?" Merlin asked with heavy breath.

"Yes Merlin?" Giaus asked examining a small bottle of some green powder.

"Don't you think we have enough?" He said, shifting his arms to indicate they were full.

"We just need some grinded lizards tongue for Uther's remedy."

"Well, that sounds . . . appetizing." He said imagining the taste of grinded lizards tongue. Following Giaus he looked around in curiosity.

"Ah! Here it is." Giaus stated. "Come now Merlin." Merlin in struggle followed Giaus back to the castle staying a small distance behind Giaus.

"Excuse me, sir?" A young girl asked from somewhere close by. Merlin peeked above the supplies in his arms to see the young girl was talking to Giaus.

"Yes?" Giaus asked in response.

"I was wondering if you might tell me how to get to the castle?"

"May I ask why you seek to go to the castle?" Giaus said in caution

"I seek a job as a maid." He paused for a moment. Looking the girl over for anything suspicious. Merlin did the same, though nothing rang out to him. And he admitted she was quite a cute looking girl.

"Well then let my apprentice and I show you the way."

"Oh that would be much appreciated." She gave a small bow and smiled at Giaus in such joy, Merlin thought the girl was going to kiss him.

"My name is Giaus and I'm the court physician. The boy behind me is Merlin my apprentice." Giaus made a motion to Merlin as they started walking and the girl looked in his direction smiling.

"Looks like you have quite a load Merlin." Merlin grinned and looked down into his arms.

"That is a bit of an understatement . . ." He trailed off trying to think of her name.

"Oh sorry. I've almost forgotten. I'm Cassandra." She offered her hand to him, then slowly pulled away seeing he was busy. "Would you like some help?" She asked in the awkwardness of trying to shake his hand.

"Well that would be much appreciated Cassandra." She merely smiled and took half of Merlin's load with ease. There was a moment of silence. "Soooo," Merlin said extending the word so to think of what to say. "you are seeking a maid position?"

"Yes I figure it will pay better than my current job."

"And what is that?"

"Well my brother and I currently work as entertainers. Outside the walls of Camelot."

"Well that sounds interesting."

"Oh it is!" her eyes lit up, "You see so many things outside the walls it just . . . blows your mind." Merlin, being in the sight of a pretty girl, got nervous and made a sound like something blowing up. Cassandra looked at him for a moment before starting to laugh with Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Arthur came walking towards them in an angry sort of fashion. Immediately Cassandra lowered her head and averted her eyes.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked as Arthur stopped in front of him.

"While you are standing here and chattering my armor is need of cleaning!"

"Right away sire, just after I put these supplies up in Giaus's chambers."

"NOW! Merlin!"

"Um . . . yes sire." Merlin looked around for a place to put the supplies, then looked at Arthur. Arthur looked at him like he was an idiot and Merlin looked around once more."

"Um . . . " He looked to Arthur again.

"I can take them Merlin." Cassandra said avoiding Arthur. Merlin looked at her unsure.

"It is alright. I've carried more than this before."

"Oh for Heaven's sake Merlin just give the stuff to the girl! We haven't got all day." Arthur demanded, beginning to tap his foot. Merlin quickly handed the remaining supplies to Cassandra most of them falling to ground. Cassandra laughed a little as Merlin quickly picked them up and put them on top of the stack. Then he looked around again before rushing off to Arthur's chambers.

Cassandra giggled as he left and Arthur looked at her.

"Piece of advice," Cassandra looked at Arthur with a mixture of amusement and seriousness, "He's an idiot. So don't get to liking him too much." Cassandra's face turned confused and she gave a curt nod.

"My lord." Arthur turned to leave.

"um, My Lord?" Arthur turned around, "May I ask where Giaus's chambers are?"

Merlin was in the midst of cleaning Arthur's armor when Arthur himself entered his chambers.

"I must say Merlin, I do believe you found a girl who likes you for. . ." Merlin looked up at Arthur, "well you!"

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin replied sarcastically, returning to scrubbing the armor.

"No I mean it." Arthur said taking a drink of his water. Merlin began to laugh.

"Yeah I know you do. That's the funny part. I mean I just met her not even an hour ago Arthur!" Arthur wacked Merlin on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"I said she liked you Merlin, not loved you."

"Either way I'm too busy to see her anyways." Merlin said in aim to get free of the subject.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Arthur asked in such an obvious tone of amusement that Merlin stopped cleaning the armor and looked at Arthur with some fear.

"Tell me what?"

"I've just hired Cassandra to be a maid in the castle."

"You didn't!" Merlin said in disbelief.

"Oh yes I did." Arthur said rather pleased, taking another drink of his water, "now you'll have time to see her! Arthur walked past a rather shocked Merlin, giving him a good, and little too strong pat on the back.

Gerard sat in his and Cassandra's small home deep in the lower town of Camelot. He sat at their excuse for a wooden table making a very plain dagger hover over the center of the table. He concentrated very little on the task and more so on the task he had prepared himself for. The preparations were set and all that was needed were allies. Ones whom themselves had power.

He smiled happily at the thought and let the dagger drop with a loud thud onto the table. He stood and yanked it from the center and sheathed it. He then continued to do some chores until Cassandra got home.

"You are rather late." He said finishing cleaning the last bowl.

"Well it is rather worth it." She said revealing three gold coins. Gerard eyed them in shock and picked one of them up.

"So I assume you got a job in the castle."

"Yes, Prince Arthur himself gave me the job.," She hung her cloak in the wardrobe. "I almost thought I was dreaming," She laughed, "But this means I'll be home at later hours." She said cautiously, looking towards Gerard with a worried expression.

"Well it certainly seems worth it." He said giving her back the coin with a smile. She smiled at his approval and began to get things ready for dinner.

"I'll be heading out later tonight.," He said from another room, "I'm going to the tavern to meet with a man about performance opportunities here inside Camelot walls."

"Really?" She asked holding back her suspicion.

"Well of course. I very well can't leave you alone for days on end. What sort of older brother would I be?" He again ruffled her hair as he came back into the kitchen. She giggled at his sign of affection and continued with making dinner.

"I can handle myself you know?" She arched an eyebrow in giving him a questioning look.

"Yea I do, but still. . . just don't want you to be lonely."

"Oh please!" She said tiredly, "I have friends. Not like I'm a completely lost without you." She didn't see the sad glance that Gerard gave her. He walked to her and gave her a hug.

"I know." He said releasing her and looking at her face. "But I'm completely lost without you." Cassandra looked down.

"I wish you wouldn't say that."

"Sorry." He took her hands and she looked back up at him again. He smiled. She smiled. And gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra finished the dinner dishes as Gerard came down the stairs tying his cloak on. She looked up from the dirty water and to him with a rather cautious glance.

"You will be safe won't you?" She asked. He looked up at her with a far off confusion.

"Of course." He replied quickly looking down once again to tie his cloak. Cassandra gave a deeper look of worry, then smiled as he looked up.

"Good." She said happily. Gerard nodded and went to the door, sparing her a last, solidifying glance before leaving. Cassandra immediately went to the wardrobe and got her tatty cloak. Putting it on and blowing out the candles as she followed after Gerard.

The black of her cloak made her blend into the night with ease. Gerard himself did not even notice her, despite the many looks behind his shoulder. Cassandra saw Gerard slow and eventually stop near an alley close to the gates of the castle. She crouched in the shadows and peered from under the hood of her cloak.

For a moment he just stood there looking around, then out of the shadows she saw Lady Morgana and another blonde woman come out close behind her. Out of habit she bowed humbly to Lady Morgana and sank deeper into the shadows.

"Hello Gerard," Morgana said with a warm and proud tone, "how have you been?"

"Good, My Ladies." Gerard spoke with a humble bow, "I come with news of our plot."

"What might this news be?" asked the blonde.

"It has come to my knowledge that we must hasten our efforts, for our enchantment must be cast by the end of this week."

"What?" The blonde hissed, grabbing Gerard by his collar. "You told us-"

"I know what I told you Lady Morgause, but it has come to my attention that the end of this week brings a full moon, which may increase the power of the enchantment by ten fold." Morgause let him go, still angry with such news, but interested.

"What do you mean?" Morgause asked.

"I mean that we may simply ensure Camelot will fall and no aid will come to them, for all those surrounding will be stricken as well." Morgause raised her head proudly and smiled.

"This," She said looking towards Morgana, "is quite good news." Morgana nodded.

"Indeed sister." Morgana said looking to Gerard.

"What is needed for the enchantment?" Morgause asked in a rush, still with a smile upon her face.

"I sadly say, much is needed for the enchantment My Ladies." Gerard bowed.

"Come now Gerard," Morgause said, "in light of recent news, I believe that no formalities are needed. Right sister?" Morgana nodded, keeping her eyes on Gerard.

"Agreed."

"Thank you Morgause, but with so much preparation we will need to divide up our work." Gerard whispered some hoarse words and immediately two pieces of parchment were in his hands. He gave one to Morgause and the other to Morgana.

"Very well," Morgause said to the list, "I shall obtain these supplies easily enough." She rolled the paper and looked towards Morgana.

"Indeed there is much," Morgana said, eyeing her list with great concern, "I fear I might not get it all in time." She rolled the list, same as Morgause, and looked to her, then Gerard.

"It is nothing to worry about, my sister is a newly appointed maid at the palace, call upon her and she shall do your will."

"And what is the name of this sister of yours?" Morgana asked.

"Cassandra."

"Very well, I shall ask for her aid in gathering these supplies."

"I warn you Morgana," Gerard Hastily added, "do not tell her the true cause of these items, for she will not agree."

"Why of course," Morgana said only too delighted, "but soon Gerard," she paused looking to Morgause yet again, "there will be nothing more to agree with." The three laughed for a moment and then haulted as they heard the approaching footsteps of gaurds.

"We must go." Morgause said, "We will meet the night before the week ends to ensure our supplies are gathered."

"Indeed." Gerard said, the tainted joy and smile evident in his voice alone.

"Know, Gerard," Morgana said, "that you will be well rewarded." The footsteps were still fairly distant.

"The only reward I seek is that I see Camelot fall, and that my sister remains unharmed by our enchantment." Cassandra felt her head turn and lean on the wood of the cart. She looked down as if ashamed, then brought her head back up a moment later with a deep sorrow.

"Is that all you wish?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Gerard did not hesitate in his answer.

"Very well." Morgana said. The footsteps had grown quite a bit closer and they turned their heads to see the shadows coming from torch lights.

"Until we meet again." Morgause said. And with that they all set off.

The next morning Cassandra awoke early to get ready for work at the castle. She finished setting breakfast on the table and Gerard came down a couple of moments later to join her.

"Good morning." She yawned. Gerard laughed.

"Morning. You sound like you were out later than I last night." Cassandra laughed.

"So I assume that things went well at the tavern?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed they did." He replied, happily and pride fully taking a drink from his cup.

"So I heard that Arthur hired that girl we met yesterday. Cassandra was it?" Giaus asked setting down breakfast.

"Yeah. Apparently he thinks she fancies me." Giaus looked to Merlin in an amused sort of way.

"Really?" Merlin started laughing a bit.

"Yeah I know right." He looked down at his breakfast and continued to laugh some. Giaus despite himself began to laugh some to.

"Well she seemed very nice." Giaus remarked.

"She is." Merlin continued eating his food. Giaus looked at him for a moment. Merlin looked up.

"What?" he asked, some food coming from his mouth.

Merlin worked his way cheerily up the palace steps to Arthur's chambers, breakfast prepared and in hand.

"Get up! Rise and shine!" Merlin said opening the curtains. Arthur turned on his stomach and murmured something into his pillow.

"What was that?" Merlin asked, slightly amused.

"I said," Arthur declared angrily, "where's my breakfast?" Merlin rushed to get the plate and put it on the table where Arthur soon sat down. "So any special plans for today?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Just training as usual." Arthur looked to Merlin with a tired face.

"What?"

"I meant for you, Merlin."

"Me? I don't understand Sire." Arthur looked at him again.

"Something along the lines of talking to that girl." Merlin looked at him confused for a moment.

"Oh you mean Cassandra?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur rubbed his eyes. Merlin began to laugh some.

"Nope, not unless I see her around the castle, but other than that," he looked to Arthur, "no." He laughed to himself for a moment. Where Arthur was getting this idea of him and Cassandra, was entirely up to his imagination.

"Merlin."

"Yes Arthur?"

"Go talk to Cassandra."

"But you still need to be dressed."

"What am I? A child. GO!"

"But-" Merlin narrowly avoided Arthur's cup. He followed the cup till it fell, then looked to Arthur. "I'm just going to . . ." Merlin used his thumbs to gesture the door behind him.

"Yeah." Arthur said and nodded in agreement, but not before he threw his spoon at Merlin. Merlin dodged the spoon and then quickly made his way out of the door.

Cassandra walked, with a basket of sheets in her hands, down a flight of stairs. Her mind thinking of the whiteness of the sheets, rather than the evening meeting between her brother and the Lady Morgana.

"Cassandra?" she looked behind her as normally as she could muster. Another maid came down to her, one of dark skin and a simple elegance, as well as curled black hair.

"Yes?" Cassandra asked, a little confused as to why she was being called upon.

"Hello, my name is Guinevere, Gwen for short though. I'm the personal servant for Lady Morgana."

"Nice to meet you." Cassandra bowed some, hiding her eyes, but losing her grip on the basket. "oh," she said as some sheets sprawled down the stairs.

"Here, let me help." Guinevere said, picking up some of the sheets. Cassandra casted a glance at Gwen and relaxed at her kindness.

"Thank you." Cassandra said as they stood again.

"Oh, no problem." She smiled, "but, I came to get you because My Lady requests your presence in her chambers." Cassandra smiled.

"Of course, I shall go meet her immediately."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Guinevere said. Cassandra bowed again some and went up the stairs, casting one last glance at Guinevere, still smiling. She smiled in return and took a breath as she continued up the steps, her back to Guinevere.

Lady Morgana looked out her bedroom window, as she often did. Casting a malevolent eye upon the passing citizens of Camelot. Knock knock knock.

"Come in." Morgana said turning to the door. To Morgana she appeared normal enough. Her short bobbed hair and her peasant clothing, no different than those in the streets below. It was her eyes that alone made her look fearful.

"My Lady." She said and bowed.

"Ah, Cassandra is it?"

"Yes My Lady." She responded, a little hoarse.

"Come now, no need to be frightened, I don't bite." She smiled to Cassandra and Cassandra herself smiled back finding the comment amusing.

"Forgive me My Lady, for I did not expect to be called by you."

"No worries, I just have a task I would like you to complete for me."

"Of course My Lady." Morgana walked to the table beside Cassandra and picked up the rolled parchment, handing it to Cassandra.

"I need you to get these ingredients for me. You see I met a merchant down in the lower town who makes perfumes. I have a specific perfume I wish him to make me and promised him that I might get the ingredients before the end of the week, before he heads out of Camelot to sell his wares." Cassandra looked down to the list in her hands, curious to the ingredients on it. Then looked back to Morgana.

"I would get them myself, but I fear I am far too busy this week to do so. I wondered if you would be so kind as to go buy them for me." Morgana handed Cassandra a bag of coins.

"Of course My Lady."

"I need the supplies by Thursday night, before the merchant leaves. Until then you do not have to worry about your other duties." Cassandra looked very surprised by this.

"That is very kind of you My Lady." Morgana smiled even more so.

"Don't mention it. You may leave now." Cassandra bowed and left. Putting the list on top of the sheet pile she picked up the basket she had left outside Morgana's chambers. She could not hide the fear in her eyes as she continued down the halls. Constantly she eyed the list, sitting lightly atop the sheets. '_Don't mention it_.' She thought.

"No one would believe me if I did." She said in a low and scarce and fearful voice. Only to be heard by those with their ear to her mouth.


End file.
